


Caring is Sharing

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Molly's shortbread biscuits are worth a lot, even a tentacle in the butt.





	Caring is Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HD_Fluff's June prompt # 138: Fireworks, and for Enchanted_Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge # 138: caring, preparing, sharing. That tentacle line is specifically for Jae. ;)
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Sharing is Caring

~

The moment Molly Weasley exited Harry’s office, there was a knock on the door. “Right, what did she bring us today?” Draco asked, strolling into the office like he owned it. 

“ _Us_?” Harry raised an eyebrow. “I’m beginning to think you’re only friends with me because Molly makes _me_ treats.” 

“Caring is sharing, Harry,” said Draco, sniffing experimentally. He smiled. “Shortbread? Give it here.” 

Harry dangled the bag beyond Draco’s reach. “Ah, ah, ah. You know the rules.” 

Rolling his eyes, Draco huffed, although a small smile played about his lips as he circled around the desk to slide into Harry’s lap. “The things I do for shortbread,” he murmured, lowering his head to kiss Harry. 

The kiss went soft and deep, and by the time they separated, Harry was panting, slight dazed, and fully hard. 

Draco smirked, rocking against him. “Something on your mind?” 

“You are such a fucking tease,” Harry wheezed, trying to pull him back down.

“ _I’m_ the tease?” Draco snorted, and with a quick movement, snagged the bag of shortbread from Harry’s hand. Reaching inside he pulled out a shortbread biscuit and bit into it. He moaned. “Salazar. These get better and better.” 

“Is that the only reason you come by here to visit me in the mornings?” Harry asked. “Molly’s cooking?”

Draco licked the crumbs from his lips. “it’s one of the main reasons, yes,” he admitted. 

“So we wouldn’t be friends if you hadn’t accidentally been here that first morning when she came by with baked goods?” Harry persisted. 

“Friends?” Draco undulated his hips, startling a hiss from Harry. “Oh, Harry. We’re not friends.” 

Harry blinked. “We’re not? What are we, then?”

“We’re lovers,” Draco whispered, brushing his mouth over Harry’s. “Fuck buddies, shagging partners.”

“Boyfriends?” Harry suggested. 

Draco grinned. “On the days you have shortbread? Yes.” 

“Arse,” Harry muttered. 

“You love my arse.” 

“Merlin help me, I do.” Harry groaned as Draco ground down against him, pressing their erections together. “Fuck, Draco!” 

“I suppose that would be acceptable.” Draco hummed. “As long as I could take this entire bag of shortbread when we’re done.” 

“You are such a mercenary wanker—”

“Slytherin,” Draco reminded him, biting kisses along his jaw. “So. Do we have a deal?” 

“Yes, fine,” Harry growled. “Now hurry up and ride me before someone comes in to do actual work.” 

“Work? In here? Please.” Draco drew his wand and banished their clothes. “All you people in Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures do is play with odd creatures.” 

“You should know, I’m playing with _you_ right now,” Harry snarked. 

“Har, har.” Draco shifted, positioning himself. “Prepare yourself.”

“Since you’re riding me, you should you be preparing yourself,” Harry said.

Draco winked, reaching behind himself to pull out a plug. “Already taken care of.” 

“Fuck,” Harry groaned. “You came to work wearing that?”

“No,” Draco whispered, positioning Harry’s cock at his hole. “I took care of it in my office before coming over to wait for _my_ biscuits.” 

“You slag,” Harry breathed, his words trailing off as Draco sat down on his cock. “Oh fuck!” 

“ _Your_ slag,” Draco corrected, sliding up before ramming himself back down onto Harry. His back arched as he moved. “You think I do this with anyone else?” 

“Hope…hope not,” Harry stuttered out, clutching Draco’s hips as he sped up his movements. 

The chair squeaked alarmingly as they fucked, Harry trying to drive himself up into Draco while Draco braced himself on Harry’s shoulders and bounced on his cock. They ignored it, too gone with pleasure to care. 

When Harry came, he shouted, babbling endearments as his cock emptied itself into Draco and fireworks went off behind his eyes. 

Draco groaned, reaching for his own cock to find his pleasure, but after only a few strokes Harry’s hand was there, covering his, stroking, pulling, and, with Harry’s mouth devouring his, he came within moments, collapsing against Harry with a sigh.

That last movement proved too much for the chair, which gave way and sent them both sprawling onto the floor. That precipitated the shelf of creature parts beside Harry’s desk to tilt, emptying its contents all over them. 

“Bloody hell,” Harry muttered into the curve of Draco’s neck. “I think you broke my back.”

Draco snorted. “You think you’ve problems? I’m pretty sure there’s a tentacle in my butt.”

Harry giggled, then, unable to hold it back, began guffawing. 

Draco raised his head, glaring at him, but he couldn’t hold the expression for too long until he, too, was laughing. Sitting up, he conjured their clothes, handing Harry his before making a show of extricating the tentacle and pocketing his butt plug. 

Once dressed and looking pristine, he picked up the bag of biscuits from Harry’s desk. “Thanks for the snack,” he said. At the door, he tossed back over his shoulder, “See you later for dinner at mine?” 

Harry grinned as he pulled on his robes. “Sounds good.” 

Once he was alone, Harry stood up and looked around, shaking his head. It looked like an explosion had gone off in his office. A few waves of his wand fixed that, however, and within moments he was again seated at his desk. 

With a smirk, he pulled out the second bag of shortbread Molly always delivered, and leaning back, ate every one. 

~


End file.
